Shodown
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (LuanneXKhannie.)
1. Slash

Love isn't something that has been plentiful in my life.

It's been a long and rocky road; everything from death to broken marriages I've suffered everything. I've seen it _all_, except for true love.

But that changed, one night.

--S--

A simple situation; take care of the house while my Aunt and Uncle went on a trip to some kind of propane event. I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels when the doorbell rang, I got up and answer the door to see Khannie standing there.

"Hi," she said. "Is Bobby home?"

"I'm sorry Khannie, he's at a friend's," I said.

Khannie looked behind her to see the car drove off.

"Do you want to come in," I said while stepping aside. She stepped in, I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" I asked, she shrugged. She slipped it off and handed it over.

"Would you mind if I stay here while my parents go out?"

"No, I don't mind."

I put her coat away, my mind was kind of pre-occupied with something that has been nagging me for a while. But that was my problem, I shouldn't really burden on someone else - namely Khannie - even if they can help. I walked to the couch than sat down, my worries were still running around my head.

"Man," Khannie said bringing me out of my thoughts. "That is so fake, I have never seen anyone kiss like that." I noticed she than blushed and kind of looked embarrassed, in a way I thought she looked cute.

Okay, now it was my time to be embarrassed.

"Geez," she said. "Their tongues are practically all over their faces, didn't anyone on this crew did any research or something?"

"I remember a guy that did that," I said. "He didn't last a month."

"Come to think about it, Chane kissed like that too."

I snorted, "why do we have to endure such stupidity?"

"What do you mean by that?" Khannie ask.

I became flustered, now I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Should I tell her what's on my mind, or just make up some lie? She would be too smart for a lie, but is she open minded about my life choices?

"I hate to ask this," she said. "But are you...?"

"I-I don't... Know," I said trying not to look at her. I didn't want to admit this, but after so many men and bad relationships; I've try to look for the alterative, and I...

"It's okay, you can tell me," she said as she reached out and grasped my shoulder. I shrugged her off, now I was turning my attention to the tv. "If it makes you feel better, you can check by-"

"_NO_!" I snapped as I leapt out from the couch, "Khannie... It's can't be figured out in a kiss or anything like that?"

I saw her sat there, staring up at me with those brown eyes. Such deep brown eyes, the type I would just get lost in. "There's more to this, it's emotions and feelings."

She just sat there, she was staring into my eyes. "Well, how do you know if you know... I feel like I am gay too."

I was a little taken back, it felt so strange to be face to face with someone that felt like me. "I don't have the answers, Khannie."

There was a moment of silence as she looked down at the floor, she pulled her legs underneath her.

"What do you think of my body?"

I was taken back, a 16 year old just had ask me, a 24 year old, about how her body looks to me. "What?!"

"I've watched you every since I've met you, wishing to be as developed as you," she said. "I want to know, are you attracted to me in _someway_? Despite age?"

I was going to lie, but she looked to be on the emotional edge. She's defiantly filled out since 13, not like most women but she's got shape. "You're just my type."

She jumped me and pressed her lips against mine, just as she was about to place her tongue into my mouth I felt like I was falling. Because I was! I landed hard on the floor, despite the dull pain I smiled.

"Want to go out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Six?"

I lean in to give a small kiss while we picked ourselves up and sat on the couch for the rest of the night, Khannie's parents came back. As I sat here, I kind of felt at ease.

Maybe she will be the one.


	2. Burst

Love is a rare commodity for me.

In my life there's only been two men I've dated, Bobby Hill and Chane Wasanasan. Even at 16 years old I only French kissed, while some say it's good to have those values. But... There's times I felt like there's something missing, that was being fulfilled.

That changed one night.

--S--

"Mihn, we'll be late," my father shouted.

"I'm trying to find a caretaker for Khan Jr.," my mother answered.

"But I want to rub in this lighter into Ted Wasanasan's face."

_200 dollars for a lighter, what a waste,_ I thought. What this whole thing is about, the Wasanasans were hosting an adult party where dad is going to show off this lighter that was auctioned off on the internet that Ted was bidding for.

I have no idea why but I don't ask questions about my dad's bouts of insanity. Just ride it out, that's what I've learn.

"I can stay over at Bobby's," I said.

"I don't know," my mother said. She looked over at my father who was caressing the box that the lighter was in. "Might as well."

I grabbed my coat while walking out the door, I heard my dad said something about have Ted choke on the prize. It was a bit chilly out even walking between houses, Gripping the collar a bit tight as I felt a slight wind. I knocked on the door, I was a bit surprised to see Luanne answer the door.

"Hi," I greeted. "Is Bobby home?"

"I'm sorry Khannie, he's at a friend's," she replied.

"Do you want to come in." She stepped a side, I was glade too. For some reason it was kind of cold this year, "Would you like me to take your coat?" she asked me. I shrugged and took off my coat than handed it over.

"Would you mind if I stay here while my parents go out?" I asked to be polite.

"No, I don't mind."

I walked over to the couch, there was one of those teen dramas on. Not a very good one at that, but I was the guest. Luanne sat down on the couch next to me. At first my mind was playing tricks on me but Luanne seemed to be in deep thought about something, the way she stared blankly ahead and how she was chewing on her thumb. It must have been something important.

"Man," I spoke, breaking the eerie silence between us. "That is so fake, I have never seen anyone kiss like that." I realized what I said and kind of felt a little embarrassed for the moment. Strange thing is Luanne looked like she was embarrassed too.

"Geez," I said. "Their tongues are practically all over their faces, didn't anyone on this crew did any research or something?"

"I remember a guy that did that," Luanne said as she pulled her leg under her. "He didn't last a month."

This reminded me something. "Come to think about it, Chane kissed like that too." It was true, he try to shove his tongue down my throat than slather it around my lips. I hated that.

She snorted, "why do we have to endure such stupidity?"

I notice something about how she said that, like it was underlining something else. "What do you mean by that?"

She then kind of tense up, there's something in her eyes as she looked away. That's when I figured something out. "I hate to ask this," I said. "But are you...?" I can't believe I asked such a stupid question.

"I-I don't... Know," She stuttered out. She was looking away from me, did I insult her?

I felt sorry for her. "It's okay, you can tell me," I try to comfort her. She struggled away and focused on the tv, I kind of felt like I did something wrong. I felt there was only one thing to do, "if it makes you feel better, you can check by-"

"_NO_!" She jumped right up. "Khannie... It's can't be figured out in a kiss or anything like that?"

I watch her, she was staring into my eyes. Falling into them, while I was doing into her's too. "There's more to this, it's emotions and feelings." I felt a deep twinge within me.

I gaze deeply into her eyes. "Well, how do you know if you know... I feel like I am gay too."

It was true, I've been feeling so out of the loop for my entire life.

"I don't have the answers, Khannie."

I pulled my legs underneath me, I wanted to ask one serious question.

"What do you think of my body?"

That knocked her though a loop. "What?!"

"I've watched you every since I've met you, wishing to be as developed as you," I said. "I want to know, are you attracted to me in _someway_? Despite age?"

She was silent, than she spoke. "You're just my type."

Hearing that I just couldn't control myself, jumping forward I wrapped my arms around her while leaning forward. I press my lips against her's while I slowly slip my tongue out, I was about to French kiss her but something was wrong. A sense of being pulled, that's when I realized we were falling.

We both landed on the floor hard, I try to say sorry but Luanne smiled. "Want to go out tomorrow?"

I was slightly stunned but I just said, "six?"

I sat on the couch to watch tv until mom and dad came back, dad seemed to be depressed like after so many times to screw over the Wasanasan.

I think I found the one.


End file.
